Psychopaths
by Android 18 fan
Summary: This is a POV of the Future Androids past and why they have killed so many innocents. ONESHOT Please review so i will know whether or not to make a story out of this!


Disclaimer: This is a POV for my new story that im working on. Please Read this all the way and review so i should know if i should really work myself to write this. Oh and i'm working on my other stories, i just keep thinking not many are interested in them because they sound like instructions more than a story. Im trying to get better. Well, please enjoy.

* * *

**Psychopaths**

How can i quench this hunger? No, not that type of hunger. I mean as in more serious things. Things you would not expect to ever come from my mouth, or much less my thoughts. I bet your wondering what that is. Promise you won't freak? Promise you won't think i am a psychotic bitch? I think you will anyway, but if you insist i shall gladly tell you. I mean it won't hurt, seeing as i can kill you with ease now that i am half machine.

I hunger for your blood. I need to hear your blood curdling screaming that shall ring through my demented mind as i am cackling at your own suffering. Without that or the sight of your blood, i am pained to a life of despair. Your gleaming red blood washes away my depression. Depression; it hurts so bad. It makes me incapable of wanting to move. I just want to sit there and stare off into space. Though sometimes i have rare moments where i can move. But it is just as bad as if i can not move. In fact it is worse, way worse. I have no one to stop me; other than my brother, but it's not like he is doing anything better.

When i can move, i trudge over to the bathroom, close the door, and grab a single blade. I stare at my reflection as tears are pouring down my pale cheeks. All i see is a failure, someone who will never be able to wash away her sins. As i stare into the nothing i have become, i raise my left hand up so i can see it much more better. I lower my eyes down to my left hand, while raising the single blade right above my wrist. As i recall my past, i slit my wrist while watching through a blurry view. One thing i'll never be able to understand is why does this not hurt? It does not hurt me whatsoever to do so, nor does the sight of my own blood cause me to cringe; like a normal human being normally would.

What started me to condone in such things? Was it all the blood and gore i watched on TV, as humans brutally murdered other beings of their kind? Yes, i believe it was in a way. I kept on watching all those bloody, gory horror movies. The movies like Saw, Hills Have Eyes, or House on haunted hill. I really do not understand the human body. As i was watching those movies, i would feel captivated by the woman who were murdered or even raped. I started to become turned onto their screams, their blood, and their pleading for help. Once i started to get that feeling, i felt as if just watching it was not enough. At first, i would not admit to myself that i needed to murder someone. So, i instead began to cut my wrists as i felt depression overwhelm my entire being. But then after awhile that was not enough. I tried to fight it. I did not want to become a murder, but i did in the end when i had finally driven myself insane.

Soon i found other people like me, and began to hang out with them along with my brother. They got me into alot of trouble- more trouble than i would have ever caused myself. We all hung out in a deserted house. There were three woman, counting me, and four men counting my brother. Well, it just so happened that one night my 'boyfriend' in our small group got me to drink, and then to make a long story short, we had sex. I woke up to with a man that i did not plan on doing such a thing with. But it was too late. This little 'gang' approved cutting yourself and murder. They even drank their own blood. I did not though, nor did my brother. We murdered many people, until one day it had al backfired on us.

Our whole crew, except my brother and myself had been murdered. We had woken up to blood everywhere on the carpet. We only freaked out because it was our friends; someone who knew how we felt. Soon enough, a man in a suit kidnapped my brother and I, and that is the last thing i can remember.

It just hurt so bad, all the depression that had built up inside me. If Dr.Gero, this crazy scientist, was going to turn us into androids, we would turn on him when he least except it with our newfound powers. With these new powers, we would be able to get away with anything! We could take out all our anger on the world, not just a small town now! It was so thrilling! The pathetic humans; screaming as they saw our faces; running the other way while yelping out "It's the androids!'. Eh, i enjoyed to slowly murder them. I would pick out an innocent looking little girl, and torture her until no end. I wanted to hear her beg, to feel the power over her. Which of course, i did. Eventually it got boring, so i decided to do what my brother did, and just shoot ki blasts at a running stampede of humans.

Oh, so your wondering what about my human parents? Oh, well let's see. I murdered them along with everyone else when i was still but an ordinary human. Ahhh...what fond memories. I see that look on your face. You think i'm crazy? Then...prepare to die...my precious little play toy...

* * *

**Author's note- I hope you enjoyed this. Now please kindly review this, as i need to know if i should write the story to this or just keep it like this; a one shot POV. And once again, hopefully i'll get to updating my other stories. Though i see no motivation for 'Revenge'. You'll have to help me get that motivation back, eh? I have noticed that as the years go by, the lesser reviews there are for Android 18 centered stories. So i beter really update before it is 2008! Wow, can you imagine? 2008! Time goes by so fast!**

**Love,**

**Android 18fan**


End file.
